Shopping With Ty Lee
by Ron Weasly girl
Summary: After complaining about Mai’s choice of clothing Ty Lee feels it’s about time to take her gothic friend shopping. [Maiko] Inspired by Artemis Rae's Girl's Day Out


**_Shopping With Ty Lee_**

_A/N: This kind of started out as a small drabble about how Mai hates summer, mostly because I was sticking to my chair it was so hot but, it kind of branched out – with the help of Ty Lee of course. I have to say I had fun writing this :)_

_Disclaimer: -sob- Why can't I own avatar!? Oh yeah, cause then it would suck…_

_Rating: I'm putting this T because this fanfic is so _damn_ sexy_

_Summary: __After complaining about Mai's choice of clothing Ty Lee feels it's about time to take her gothic friend shopping. Maiko_

_**Dedicated To Maddie 'Cause I Know I Totally Went And Stole Your Saying At The End Of This Story ; Oh And Also Dedicated To Cake… Cause I Like Cake. **_

_---_

Mai hated this sticky weather.

She squinted up at the glaring sun hovering over Ba Sing Se's royal courtyard as it continued to burn her pale face merciless; she looked down at Ty Lee who was happily skipping around the irritated girl.

"How can you stand it?" Mai snapped at Ty Lee.

Ty Lee gave her a quizzical look, "Stand what?" she asked cocking her head like a puppy, her plump lips pouting in a way that would have even the stiffest person melt into the ground out of the pure cuteness of the act.

But Mai did not fall for it as she glowered at the girl, "The heat." She replied flatly.

Ty Lee shrugged and spun happily in a circle her head pointing towards the intensely blue sky, as her long braid twirled around her whipping Mai gently in the face causing her already large scowl to deepen, "I don't know," Ty Lee smiled, "I guess I'm just a summer babe! Either that, or because I don't ware a long black dress in ninety degrees weather." She eyed Mai's apparel with most distaste as she said this.

Mai crossed her arms across her chest, "It's not," Mai began, "a dress."

Ty lee shrugged yet again stopping in mid-spin, "Whatever."

She jumped back on her arms and walked around on them until she found a rather pretty pink flower on the ground and gasped. Blissfully, she picked it from the ground gently and tucking it behind her ear before falling back into a sitting position holding her slipper covered feet, "But still Mai – dress or not, I don't think it's good for your health. We should buy you new clothes!" She added brightly.

Mai grimaced, "I'd rather _die _then go _shopping _with you."

But Ty Lee beamed through her friend's harsh words jumping up to her feet and grabbing Mai's arm, "Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"No." Mai said trying to pull away a hint of alarm sinking into her voice, "No it won't."

But Ty Lee had already made up her mind.

"I hope you know I _despise _you." Mai snarled as Ty Lee pushed open the door to the finest clothing shop in the whole of Ba Sing Se.

"_Sure _you do." Ty Lee joked giving Mai a knowingly smile as Mai growled.

Ty Lee dragged Mai up to the counter where a woman was seated with pins in her mouth and a thimble on her thumb as she look in deep concentration on stitching a rather elegant looking dress together.

"Uh," Ty Lee began getting the woman's attention as she looked up at them through rather large spectacles at the two girls, "Hi!" Ty Lee smiled, "Were here to purchase some pretty summer clothing for my friend here." She inclined her head towards the scowling Mai.

The woman smiled and stuck a last pin in the dress, "Of course, I will have to take some measurements, though."

Mai glared at Ty Lee, who was smiling sheepishly at her, "Oh come on Mai, you want to get some new clothes don't you?"

"No."

"Mai!" Ty Lee pouted.

"Ugh, fine!"

Ty Lee looked back at the woman behind the desk again, "Yeah, that will be all right."

The woman nodded looking around for her measuring tape.

"You better pray that I won't kill you after this." Mai hissed in Ty Lee's ear.

"Oh Mai, trust me this will be fun!" Ty Lee tried reassured the girl without much success, "Besides you really need to do more girl-ly things – its good for your self esteem! Which you obviously don't have."

Mai gaped at Ty Lee, a picture of pure unbridled fury, "You are _so_-!" But Ty Lee never got to hear what she was for the shopkeeper had found the measuring tape and was now standing in front of Mai.

"Hold your arms out please." She asked politely.

Mai groaned but did as she was told holding out her delicate, and pale looking arms as the manager measured the distance between her hands, before measuring Mai's long skinny legs hidden beneath her baggy pants.

"Almost done?" Mai nagged.

"Not quite." The woman responded, "I still need to measure your chest, stomach, and hips."

"Oh joy." Mai remarked sarcastically as Ty Lee clapped her hands merrily.

The woman threw the measuring tape over Mai's head and under her arms pulling the tape to read the measurements of her chest, as Mai winced, "Make it looser." She commanded her voice full of authority.

"Mai, live a little! How do you think your ever going to get with Zuko if you don't ever strut your stuff sometimes?" Ty Lee asked hands on her hips.

"Ty!" Mai snapped in a warning voice as a blush rose up to her cheeks.

"What?" Ty Lee asked giving the shopkeeper a '_what-did-I-do-to-deserve-that' _look.

Mai sighed holding back the itching urge to throw a knife at Ty Lee as the shopkeeper measured her stomach.

Ty Lee looked over the woman's shoulder, "Wow, Mai I never knew you were so skinny! See this is what happened when you ware baggy clothes." She said talking to Mai, as a mother would do to a child.

Mai let out something equivalent to a hissing cat, with bared teeth and all, but Ty lee ignored her as she continued to look at the measuring tape as it adjusted around her hips.

"And killer hips!" Ty Lee commented in surprise, "Wow, your rather curvy – in a sharp kind of way."

"Oh Agni kill me now…"

"Done!" The shopkeeper smiled, "I'll see what we've got that will fit you, or do you want something custom made?"

"Um…" Ty Lee hummed her index finger on her curvy lips, her left arm lay across her chest, making her look someone similar to a playboy model – with the small exception that she was dressed, "Let's see what you have first!" she finally decided cheerfully.

The woman grinned with a nod before disappearing into the backroom where the many clothing and outfits were stored.

Mai slumped up against a wall arms crossed staring intensely at the wall before her as Ty Lee turned and studied her, "Oh Mai! Come on, you know your having fun." She exclaimed playfully snuggling up next to Mai, but Mai only harshly shoved her away, but Ty Lee seemed used to it and kept on smiling.

"No, I am not." Mai replied flatly.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes and danced joyfully around the room, "Yeah, _alright."_ She smirked teasingly.

Mai sighed at her friend's gleeful stupidity.

"Here you are." The woman came back with a large stack of clothing interrupting Ty Lee's dance.

"Oooh!" She squealed delightfully looking at the clothing, "What about this?" She asked turning towards Mai to show her the flowery dress.

"No." Mai glowered.

Ty lee's face fell slightly before glaring at her friend, "Fine." She said before picking up another dress and shoving it into Mai's arms and pushing her into the dressing room, "Try that on!" She beamed, "You'll look great."

"I doubt it." And so it began…

Mai wasn't quite sure how many dresses and outfits she had shoved into her hands, pushed into the small dressing room and was forced to stuff herself into. Though every time the results were disastrous.

"No." Mai hissed as she came out with a particularly puffy and lacy dress one.

"Oh, Mai why do you have to been so difficult?" Ty Lee sighed before stuffing yet another dress into her pale hands, "Here I think you'll like this one." Ty lee said yet again for the fourteenth time.

"Yeah right." Mai rolled her eyes but walked back into the dressing room all the same.

Ty Lee crossed her arms humming as she tapped her foot to the tune waiting for Mai to finish changing, "Gosh! That girl does take a while…" She whispered to her self lightly she blinked as she saw a familiar face at the window; Ty lee smiled and opened the door running out side, "Zuko!" she called seeing him across the busy street, "Zuko!"

Zuko turned hearing her voice, his rapidly growing hair was now covering his eyes nearly eighty percent of the time causing the Prince to have the hardest time seeing without brushing his nearly black, brown hair from his face. He spotted Ty Lee's rosy face, in the ground waving madly and Zuko scowled pushing a couple disgruntled people in the crowd to get to her.

"Where have you been?" Zuko growled.

"Shopping!" Ty Lee smiled before leading him into the clothing store, "I decided Mai needed new summer clothes."

Zuko looked at her bewildered for a moment, though he did not know Mai extremely well he did know that Mai wasn't one to go shopping but he shook his head remember what why he had spent two hours to find the girl standing in front of him, "Listen," He said sternly, "I have been looking every where for you two. Azula had no idea where you were and-"

But he was cut short as Mai's sharp voice emitted from the dressing room. "Ty," she growled, "You can't honestly think I'm going to buy this. A) There's no place for my knives," she stepped out of the dressing room wearing a skimpy, tight red dress with one hand on her ribs which were currently being crushed, "B) I can barley breath-" She looked up and her eyes locked with Zuko's gold ones, and like she had been slammed against a brick wall all air was blown out of her lungs as she felt a blush creeping up her neck causing her face to flush brighter pink then Ty Lee's colorful clothing.

Without another word Mai flew back into the dressing room with only the speed of an extremely embarrassed girl could achieve.

Zuko stared at the door looking baffled. Ty Lee sighed turning to Zuko, "I keep telling her she's hot, but she doesn't believe me. But honestly, you've seen her, come on – she's _sexy_!" Ty lee smiled encouragingly at Zuko.

Zuko whipped around to look at Ty Lee looking more then alarmed as a blush started to bloom on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to reply before closing it before sighing and shaking his head, "You know… how about you too just… when… I m-mean- I…" again he shook his head before plainly saying, "Come back soon." And walked out the door.

She made sure he had completely left the room before Ty lee let out another squeal of delight and nearly flew across the room to the dressing room door, "Mai?" she asked happily unable to contain herself as she squirmed around in front of the door.

"I…" Mai began slowly through the door holding her blushing head in her hands "have _never… _been _so __**embarrassed.**__" _

Ty lee giggled softly, "Well if it makes you feel any better," Ty Lee began with another giggle, "You looked pretty damn _delicious!"_

---

_Poor Mai XD Hope you all liked it! Please review it means a lot Oh, and for the Maiko drabbled don't worry I'll write more, I've just been having writers block for a while and this fanfic was sort of my break through :)_


End file.
